The Big Red Book
by The Belles Are Ringing
Summary: It's the game again! When Sprx and Chiro want to read Nova's book, what will they find?


Hey yas! I'm back

I asked Grungekitty if I could play the game again! So here I am!

~Bell Bear (Ht gave me the nickname)

* * *

It was a normal day.

Gibson was in his lab. Otto was chasing the "light faries" around. Antauri was meditating. Sprx was being his usual smexy self (seriously, you should've seen him). Chiro was watching the Sun Riders on the TV, and Nova was reading out of her red book.

But no one knew what was in it.

She claimed it was normal stories, but EVERYONE wanted to know, but no one had the courage to take the book from the yellow warrior. After all, she could beat the snot out of all of them.

Nova suddenly shut the book "I think I'm going to make more cupcakes"

"Yummy!" Otto shouted with glee, just like an adorable little kid "Make sure Antauri has muffins!"

"I will" she said, then proceeded to the kitchen.

Everyone went back to what they were doing.

Everyone except Chiro.

He muted the TV, then he shuffled up to the book, making as little noise possible. He grabbed the book in his hands, and stared at it. The book didn't have a cover, it was just red. Chiro proceeded to open it.

"Whoa, you're going to open Nova's book?" Chiro whirled around to see Sprx, his head cocked slightly to the left, a slight grin on his face

"Uh, yeah I guess, maybe" Chiro replied sheepishly

"Well let's go!" Sprx said

"Wait, you're not going to tell Nova?" Chiro asked "You ARE her boyfriend"

"Nah, I won't tell her" Sprx smirked "I really want to know what's so cool about that book"

"Well okay then" Chiro said, and then he opened the book

The duo was sucked into the book. Literally... The two fell and fell, until they could fall no more. Weird images of humming birds and hypnotic bunnies went through their minds, then, it all went black.

Chiro opened his eyes first. They were on grass. Soft grass. It was very soft grass. Chiro rubbed his hands all over the soft grass.

"Hey Sprx, are you awake?" Chiro asked, still rubbing the soft grass. Sprx moaned as he rolled over to face Chiro

"Yeah, but I feel like I got hit by a milk truck" He said weakly smiling

"This grass is soft" Chiro stated

"Uh, kid?" Sprx asked

"What?" Chiro asked back

"This isn't grass" Sprx replied, giving him a weird look

"What is it then?" Chiro asked, sitting up

"It's a blanked, that was probably croshayed" the red monkey replied

"Oh, well it's still soft" Chiro said, falling back on the soft blanket

Soon the duo got up and explored the land. All they saw was a neon pink sky, and an ad for magic nail polish, whatever that was.

Suddenly, Chiro smelled fire. He looked over to see a bunch of girls walking around a fire. He walked up to them

"Uh hi" Chiro greeted the girls, two of them walked up to him

"Hi! I'm Olivia and this is Kirsten" one of the girls said

"Oh my gosh, Olivia it's him!" The other girl, named Kirsten, squealed

"SPRX!" Olivia yelled, and all the other girls got up and randomly attacked Sprx, leaving kiss marks all over him

**Later that day...**

****Chiro and Sprx were stuck.

Stuck in this crazy book.

They hated it, they'd see too much weird stuff.

A keyboard of doom beating Gibson to a pulp.

Gibson with cupcakes in his hands, running away from the rest of the team.

The two sat around the fire where the fangirls had attacked Sprx. Leaving him bruised and battered. Olivia and Kirsten especially had almost taken the red monkey hostage, until Chiro had stepped in, making sure the girls had left.

Now they were sitting in the warmth of the fire, eating animal crackers. Thinking about things.

"Remember the time Otto broke Gibson's beakers, and Gibson hadn't even noticed because he was on a sugar high?" Sprx asked

"Yeah" Chiro laughed "Boy Gibson had a bad sugar crash that night. He slept until three the next morning"

"And it was like four in the morning when he crashed" Sprx said, and both boys chuckled

"So, how do we get out of here?" Chiro asked

"I don't know kid" Sprx replied

"You should!" Shouted a voice, the two looked around, but saw nothing

"What was that?" Sprx asked

"I am Rainbow-Noodles!" the voice said "I am the amazing invisible unicorn"

"So how do we get out of here oh mightly Rainbow-Noodles?" Chiro asked

"Think of something to jolt you out of this book" Rainbow-Noodles said "Something so funny you pee your pants every time you think of it"

"Antauri eating cupcakes!" Sprx and Chiro both yelled

The two opened their eyes, they were both back in the super robot.

"You guys read the book, didn't you" Chiro turned around to see Nova with a smile on her face

"Yeah" They both admitted

"Cool, did you meet Rainbow-Noodles?" She asked

"Yeah" Sprx said, smirking again

"C'mon, let's go eat cupcakes and muffins" she said to the whole team

They all proceeded to the kitchen.

Until Antauri tripped and fell on Gibson's chair.

* * *

Woo! I liked this almost as much as I liked my Antauri goes crazy story. (The first one, with the game) But that one was my first story on here, so it still means more to me than this one.

But I really enjoyed this one! ^U^

~Bell Bear


End file.
